


Apology

by Anonymous



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, it's also a lil fluffy, make up fic, yes this fixes the fact that Mark does not actually apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I acted like a prick, do you forgive me?" is not an apology, Mark knows that. Knows he needs to actually apologize to Mike. But he's not used to being wrong,
Relationships: Mark Ashton/Mike (Pride)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> y'all idk if anyone will read this but they needed to have an actual apology. if you do read it and have propmpts please drop them in the comments. I'll write almost anything, it doesn't have to be ship-y either. They are all gonna be anonyomus though bc idk if this is RPF or not.  
> on that note, these charcters are not representeitve of the real people but rather the dramatized versions from the movie.

_ That wasn’t an apology _ , was what everyone’s looks said. All day Mark had seen them, from Gethin glaring at him, to Bromley’s pitiful looks, Johnathan’s meaningful stares, and Steph’s eye rolls. But most of all Mark knew that Mike’s avoidance of him all day said  _ that wasn’t an apology _ . Sure they marched arm in arm though the parade, but before that, and after, Mike had been eerily quiet. 

So Mark was sitting outside on the stoop of Gethin and Johnathan’s place, listening to a party happen behind him. Had it only been a year ago when he and Mike had stooped over buckets full of change counting money, not sure they’d actually managed to collect as much as they did. A whole future opened ahead of them, a future of solidarity, of making a difference. 

A year’s worth of memories came back, all at once. Nearly kissing Mike after the first call to Onllwyn, cold nights spent huddled together on Dai’s floor, falling asleep at each other's kitchen tables while organizing the Pits and Perverts concert. No matter how many good memories he could come up with he could not stop the look on Mike’s face when Mark had told him to piss off from cropping up between every memory. 

He wished Mike were there now, would come down the stairs to talk. So they could share a cigarette like a couple would share kisses. He wanted Mike to come drag him back to the party. But he knew he wouldn’t get it. Not without properly apologizing to Mike. And even then, he wasn’t owed forgiveness, not even from his best friend. And certainly not after the sunt Mark had pulled. 

“I was hoping to find you out here.” Mark closed his eyes, not letting himself believe it was truly Mike. But then there was a hand in his periphery, and by habit Mark handed his cigarette over. 

“We need to talk.” The voice said again after exhaling. Still Mark could not open his eyes, could not look over at Mike. But he nodded, they did need to talk, no matter how much the sound of those words set a stone in his stomach. 

“You’ve not apologized, you’ve not explained anything.” Mike said exhaling again. “You were a prick, I’m glad you know that. Care to tell me why? Or must I simply follow you around like-” 

“Don’t say it.” Mark said turning to see Mike, the bastard had a small smile on his face and he took another drag of the cigarette before handing it back.

“Do you remember Tim?” Mark asked, he’d have to apologize, there was no getting around it. But first he’d explain, it would be easier to apologize after he’d explained. 

“Which one was Tim?” Mike asked and Mark huffed, it was a fair enough question, but the answer wasn’t too important, not right now. 

“He has AIDs.” Mark felt Mike stiffen beside him, took a deep drag of the cigarette and handed it to Mike to finish off. “I found out the night of the benefit concert and then-” 

“Then the miners decided they didn’t want our help.” Mike finished after he put the cigarette out under his foot. “Fuck Mark if you had just-” 

“But I didn’t.” Mark finished, pushing himself closer to Mike, hoping his friend would take the hint this time. Mike didn’t, or didn’t want to, and the arm Mark had hoped to have draped around him stayed close to Mike’s side. “I lashed out and hurt the people I care the most about. I hurt  _ you _ . I said horrible things and I’m sorry.” 

Finally,  _ finally _ Mark turned and looked at Mark, lit by the light across the street, and the light from the flat above them. The stud in his ear catching light, the glare on his glasses making it impossible for Mark to see his friend’s eyes. 

“I do hope you can forgive me.” Mark didn’t like the way Mike turned away, sighing. Before he turned back around shaking his head, a smile barely hidden. 

“Mark, of course I do. Next time just- just tell us something is going on.” The smile had faded, replaced by a serious look and Mark could only nod. 

Mike turned away lightning a cigarette and took a drag before he turned and handed the cigarette to Mark. Mark took it grateful for the distraction, looking away from Mike, down the street. He was so lost in thought, thinking of anything but the man next to him, he startled when a hand closed around his. 

“I want to kiss you Mark.” 

Mark could not remember when he last dropped an unfinished cigarette. But the muscles in his hands seemed to stop working, perhaps because his brain shut off, unwilling to understand the words Mike was saying. But he felt Mike’s hand against his cheek, almost an uncomfortable warmth for the summer night. But he leaned into it. 

“You must know,” Mike whispered, just loud enough to be heard “I’ve always wanted to kiss you.” 

Mark thought of the cigarette on the ground, thought of the diagnosis folded up in his back pocket, thought of all his friends partying in the flat above them. “Then you should do that.” 

Later Mark would wonder over how he’d gotten so lucky. How after everything that had been said, Mike still leaned in to kiss him. Later, he would feel awkward about the way his friends cheered the hand holding as they went back to the party. Later he would worry about how much time they had left. For now he just kissed Mike. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write Jeff and Joe but I have zero Idea what. If you've been dying for Jeff and Joe drop a prompt in the comments and I'll try to write it.


End file.
